In the past, utility vehicles, such as scissor lifts and other equipment, have had limited steering capability, which reduced their usefulness to the user. Typically, a four-wheel scissor lift vehicle has two fixed wheels and two steerable wheels, but the steerable wheels have a limited range of steering. With such an arrangement, it is difficult to steer the vehicle to the desired position.
Utility vehicles typically use hard, solid tires for durability, but such tires provide a hard ride for the operator of the vehicle and any cargo that may be carried by the vehicle. While softer tires can be employed to achieve a softer ride, this means use of a less durable tire. Utilization of a spring suspension is also undesirable.
It will therefore be appreciated that there has long been a significant need for a utility vehicles with improved steering which increases the maneuverability of the vehicle. The steering assembly must not only provide a sufficient steering range, but must also provide sufficient torque to turn the steerable wheels when the vehicle is fully loaded. Preferably, the steering assembly will provide a soft suspension to cushion the vehicle frame, and hence the operator and any cargo, from jarring bumps while allowing use of hard tires. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other advantages.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.